The Water Flowers of Cerulean City (Pokemon (Chris1703 Style))
The Water Flowers of Cerulean City" is the 7th episode of Pokemon (Chris1703 Style). It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot: Cast: * Ash Ketchum - Max Goof (Goof Troop) * Misty - Eleanor Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Brock - Chip (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Pikachu - Himself * Jessie - Dawn Bellwether (Zootopia) * James - Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls) * Meowth - Himself * Daisy - Clarice (Chip 'n Dale Shorties) * Lily - Jeanette Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Violet - Tammy (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Starmie - Himself * Staryu - Himself * Officer Jenny - Jenny McBride (The Secret of NIMH 2:Timmy to Rescue) Quotes: * Oliver (off screen) Oliver was here Max is a Loser! * Brittany Miller:Because they're all-- * Max Goof: All what? * Brittany Miller: Very scary ghost Pokemon that look like this-- like monsters! * (Max Goof Chortles): Nice face, Ellie. * Brittany Miller:I'm the four sensational Sister * Eleanor Miller:There are only three sensational sisters and one runt.... * (Brittany Snarls) * Clarice:So, little sister, it’s a surprise to see you back so soon. * Tammy:That little girl with a big mouth who said she wouldn’t come back until she was a great Pokémon Trainer- wasn’t that you? * Brittany (Shy): I guess I did say something like that when I left… * Max Goof:So that's why ??? was so dead set against coming here * Pikachu:Pika * Eleanor Miller:????, you left here pretending you wanted to be a Pokemon trainer, because you and couldn't compare with us, because we're obviously much more talented and beautiful than you are. * Max Goof: Uh-oh. * Brittany Miller: That wasn't the reason! * Clarice:Well then, I guess, like, you came back because you couldn’t make it as a Pokemon Trainer * ???? Miller:It wasn’t my idea to come back here! The only reason I’m here is because he wanted to come! * Clarice:Well, he’s totally not someone I’d choose for a boyfriend, but you’re no prize yourself! * Brittany (Blush) My Boyfriend! If I battle him that'll prove I'm not a quitter and I'm just a good a trainer as you three. * Clairice:Well, you are the only one of us with the Pokémon that can actually battle * Brittany Miller:Alright Max are you ready to rumble! Trivia: * This Clarice, Jeanette, Starmie and Tammy's Debut * This episode releaves that Eleanor is the gym leader of the curlean city gym Gallery: Max in Disney's Goof Troop.jpg|Max Goof as Ash Ketchum Eleanor Miller in Alvin and The Chipmunks.jpg|Eleanor Miller as Misty Chip Angry.jpg|Chip as Brock Ash's Pikachu Iron Tail Move.png|Pikachu as Himself Bellwether zootopia.png|Dawn Bellwether as Jessie Mojo Jojo Angry.jpg|Mojo Jojo as James Meowth.jpg|Meowth as Himself Clarice.jpg|Clarice as Daisy Jeanette Miller in Alvin and The Chipmunks.jpg|Jeanette Miller as Lily Tammy Embarasseed.png|Tammy as Violet Misty Staryu anime.png|Staryu as Himself Misty Starmie anime.png|Starmie as Himself Category:Pokemon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Chris1703